


My Jolly Sailor Bold

by Rhythmloid



Series: OC Archive [1]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Nautical, OC, Short Story, Siren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythmloid/pseuds/Rhythmloid
Summary: A lonely sailor finds herself being seduced by a rather lovely voice. So she sets off to find it.





	My Jolly Sailor Bold

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a song while playing Animal Crossing and my mind began to wander. So I decided to write something about my OC, Ollie. I need to develop her.

Ollie sat in her tiny fishing boat, relaxing as she watched her fishing pole stick out in front of her. The waves were quiet and serene. It was almost as if there was nothing in the sea except for ollie and her tiny boat. She placed her hands behind her head and sighed. She layed down and shut her eyes, letting the sea lul her to sleep. Well, almost…

 

Ollie heard a humming sound come from somewhere. She huffed and looked up, looking around at the foggy sea lines around her. She rubbed the inside of her ear, thinking a bug had crawled inside and tricked her, yet the humming persisted. Ollie reeled in her fishing rod and turned on the engine to search for the humming. Her curiosity was getting the best of her.

 

As she sailed on, the humming got louder. The humming wasn’t humming, it was singing. The closer she got, the more she could hear. She needed to know more. She  _ had  _ to know who was singing. The singing was so close. She nearly slammed into the jagged black rocks the sailed into. She set down the anchor and began to climb the rocks.

 

_ “My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold…” _

 

The person's voice was deep. She could feel it hang in her chest as she carefully stepped across the rocks. Who in the world was out in the middle of the sea singing? She barely thought to herself. Her eyes were glossed over and her brain was as foggy as the ocean around her.

 

_ “There is nothing can console me, than my jolly sailor bold…” _

 

She had to get to him faster. That voice was too enticing. Too beautiful for words. Ollie climbed up the jagged rocks, getting so close to the man. As she reached the top of the tallest rock, she saw him. No, it. The creature had gills on its sides. It’s eyes were dark brown. They were rather eerie yet so inviting and seducing. The world around Ollie disappeared. The only thing in front of her was that mysterious siren in front of her. 

 

He smiled and stroked her cheek ever so lovingly. He continues to sing into her ear, making her fall under his spell even more. He wrapped an arm around the sailor’s waist drawing her in more. His voice was breathy against her. He was awfully close to her neck. A little too close. She felt something pinch her. And something warm dripping down her neck. The man looked at her. His mouth was red, dripping with blood. Her blood. 

 

Ollie quickly wiped her neck. She felt the two holes he made, nearly gushing with blood. The siren reached for her again, grabbing her arm. He slowly dragged her closer to him, gripping her back tightly. She made a horrible mistake. She should have when home. Her vision went fuzzy after he bit her again, draining more and more blood. She could have sworn she heard his song again as she lost consciousness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my short little story. Constructive Criticism is always welcome.


End file.
